falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Bloodletter Clan (Murky Number Seven)
The Bloodletter Clan is a large faction of Raiders, that terrorized the Equestrian Wasteland, sometime before the events of Fallout: Equestria - Murky Number Seven. History The Bloodletter clan was formed by Brimstone Blitz, during his younger years. He began expanding his group by challenging other Raider leaders and assimilating their groups into his own. Over time, Brimstone's clan grew to become truly massive, a warband that terrorized and pillaged all across the wasteland. Their size and strength eventually drew the attention of Red Eye and other powerful factions, who saw the Bloodletters as a threat that needed to be dealt with. After a succesful raid on a hidden community of ponies, the Bloodletters were bringing them to be sold at Fillydelphia when they were betrayed by Red Eye's slavers. Many members of the Raider clan were captured and enslaved. Some of these raiders would fit into niche's of power around Fillydelphia and continue leading the remaining Raiders of their clan. Brimstone Blitz notably became hostile to his own clan members afterwards, killing many of them on numerous occassions. The surviving Bloodletters have made it one of their goals, to eventually kill Brimstone. Notable Events The Sacking of Ponyville A community of ponies had settled in the ruins, and were doing their best to eke out an existance and revitalize the town. Brimstone's clan descended upon the community and killed/enslaved the locals. Some of Brimstone's raiders chose to stay behind and made Ponyville a raider hub of activity. Destruction of Creaky Hollow Coral Eve's home village was raided by the bloodletters. They infiltrated the village and discovered its location, thanks to one of their leaders, Diamond. The vilagers were massacred and enslaved by the raiders and captured alongside them, when the Bloodletters travelled to Fillydelphia, to sell them. Coral Eve, her son Chirpy Sum and Glimmerlight are three known survivors of the raid. Diamond was also killed, found dead amongst the bodies, later revealed to have been killed by Wildcard. Traits Culture Technology Notes & Trivia Notable Members Leaders Brimstone Blitz - Founder and former Warlord of the Clan Brimstone's Big Four The four most capable leaders of the clan, answering only to Brimstone himself. Barb - Barb was a unicorn stallion and notably stealth oriented in combat. He led his own elite group of raiders, who personally trained under him, known as the Shades. Wildcard - Wildcard is an extremely violent and unhinged Raider and is very proficent in combat, excelling melee. He is shown to be extremely effective at leadership and intimidation. He trains the gladiators for Fillydelphia's Pit. Diamond - Odd amongst raiders for being quiet and keeping to himself. He often infiltrated communities as a trader, to make attacking them much easier. Sometimes he opened the gates for the Bloodletters, when Barb wasn't available. He was skilled at managing supplies and was also a good liar, able to use his silver tongue to charm his way into settlements. Big Brutus - Brutus was the only Minotaur in Brimstone's clan and was the one person who Brimstone saw as capable of challenging his leadership. He was always seeking to become stronger than Brimstone and is seen, guarding the slaver Grindstone, since the clan's capture. He has been cybernetically augmented, which likely explains his willingness to obey Grindstone. Other members Breaks Many Foes - Also known as Bonecrusher, within the Fillydelphia Pit. Foes is a Buffalo, notably as tall as a minotaur. He was poised to tryout as one of Brimstone's Big Four, after Diamond died, but never got the chance. He is extremely muscular and covered in raider markings and tattoos, similar to Brimstone Blitz. Scar Tissue - One of two brothers, fights using a trident. Pitfall - He is the brother of Scar Tissue, and fights using a net with sharp fish hooks and hoof-blades. Chib - One of Barb's Shades Category:Factions Category:Factions (Murky Number Seven) Category:Raiders Category:Murky Number Seven